warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scalec
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:ToaCodyNuva/Artifact Roadshow!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 05:57, August 14, 2012 Artifacts I'm amazed that you managed to come up with such brilliant ideas. Good work :3 They're really impressive. Thank you! That is very kind of you, sending a message to me personally about that. :) Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 20:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Conversation thanks for the critiquing i changed it i hope you change you mess up's before you want to tell someone how to change there's I only wanted to help you. I didn't know that I messed up...where did I? Scalec (talk) ( ) 21:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) you messed up when you were so harsh and critical geeze have you even saw all my blogs and tried looking past the mistakes I did look past your mistakes. I praised you on your ideas, if you remember. I don't understand why you don't appreciate that compliment. Futhermore, I have read your blogs. I have looked past your mistakes to see the story underneath. I thought, just as I told you earlier, that your ideas are great. I'm just trying to help you get your writing to a higher quality. Caps Locking sentences, writing run on sentences, and too many spelling mistakes are all easy fixes, and I, along with everyone who has offered their review of your work, just want to help you become better.Scalec (talk) ( ) 21:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) forgiven i will try my best to be better What you said was correct but not all. You hurt my feeling do you get that im new here. Give me a chance i even tried to go back and correct everything. But then all you guys gang up on me threatneing me. Now i see why some people kill thereselves because of people like you. What you said was wrong try to look part it and forgive for whatever i have ever done. Like you said you grew on those other people that i was offending. Try to grow on me and maybe we could be great friends. I probably type fast because im in honors english and my grade is 98.5%. I am a really smart guy please for give me i get on my knee's and beg. Give me a chance and if you dont want to i can see why. I just feel like the little kid getting bullied ever since i joined this wiki. Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I think you should be given one more chance. Saying all of those things about this being why people commit suicide is a bit too far, this is the internet and you have to learn to deal with the critiscsm it has. But you seem to be a bit more understanding now. Oh, and I find it odd that you say you're an English major with all of the proof you've given to the contrary. Just because you're online doesn't mean grammar doesn't apply. When you type, treat it like you're writing an essay and spellcheck before you post. And remember, what we said was in response to you, so we are not entirely to blame. Please do try an be more civil to us, and you may be surprised.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 23:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Prof. Draco summed it up nicely. I'm certainly willing to forgive, of course. But please, don't break that forgiveness. Spk- whatever his name was being rude and harrassing other Admins. Refusing to take constructive criticism, begging us to "check out what I made! :)" Having the NERVE to ask to use my character... And when I banned him for it, he started whining on his wiki. Per Ankh ED 13:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Immaturity isn't tolerated. Per Ankh ED 16:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't know, and don't really care if that immature brat who CLEARLY failed Grammar 101 can see us. Per Ankh ED 01:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) You forgot to sign. And oh well. Get this: He was actually considering making me an Admin of his site! Per Ankh ED 01:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Minion"? Per Ankh ED 02:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Arceus almighty, he is such a baby! Per Ankh ED 03:03, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Nope.Per Ankh ED 03:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Per Ankh ED 04:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Your blog was very amazing to be part of Scalec, since it was your idea and creation of that really cool blog. Can I have your permission to make another blog like yours with my own accounts of artifact disturbences. You'll be credited too.Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 19:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC)wilesjeffery2152 The more the merrier! Thank you for your kindness! I'm planning out another one, as well, so I'd love your artifact input on that one, too. Scalec (talk) ( ) 19:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cool, and thanks for the returning kindnessWilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 20:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Role Play Can I be in the next RP. Of course you may. But I do feel I should warn you that if there is a repeat of last time, there will be consequences. Scalec (talk) ( ) 20:30, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Understood. Warehouse Disney Hello, what happened to Warehouse Disney? There were many good artifacts you created from that, and I'm sad to see there hasn't been any additions in a long time. Maybe we should make a page for it on the Artifact Database and add whatever you have been able to come up with. If not, just add the artifacts to which section you'd think they'd best fit into. P.S.: You're idea of Disney movies being inspired by artifacts gave me an idea. If anything, a lot of the Twilight Zone episodes, specifically the classic and 80s series, could have been inspired by artifacts. Those would include Webb. C Ball Railroad Chronometer for the 1963 episode A Kind of a Stopwatch and Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel, partly inspiring the 1986 ''The Toys of Caliban. ''It would also, obviously, include Rod Serling's Cigarette Case, which could also act as a master control for those associated artifacts. Warehouse Disney 21:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm so pleased that someone enjoyed that. I took a break from the Warehouse (like Myka...hmm...well, where's my inventor-in-a-Pokeball, hmm?). However, Warehouse Disney is something I definitly want to complete - keep on the look out for the next installment! And if the Artifact Database wants to include them, why not? I'm so glad you've been inspired by my idea. I rather enjoy yours, too! I don't really have any experience with the Twilight Zone, but hey, it's sci-fi, what's not to love? Scalec (talk) ( ) 01:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC)